


A Broken Man

by freaking_intelligent_fangirl



Series: Wolfstar Through the Years [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freaking_intelligent_fangirl/pseuds/freaking_intelligent_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Remus hears the news, all he can do is cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Broken Man

**Author's Note:**

> This story, and the next couple in this series, are VERY pre-slash. There will be Wolfstar, but it will be later.

“Lily and James are… dead?” he choked out.

“Yes, it would appear that they are. Unless James and Lily have found a way to deflect the Killing Curse and they have not shared it with us,” said Dumbledore. Remus made a strangled sort of noise before he collapsed, sobbing. Dumbledore waited a few moments, looking at the werewolf over his half-moon spectacles, before he did anything. He stood up and walked over to where Remus was crying.

“Their son survives. He is said to look like James, but to have Lily’s-”

“Eyes. Lily’s eyes. I know I met the boy a few weeks ago. The same time that Lily and James named Sirius the godfather.” Remus wiped his eyes and stood up, almost the same height as the headmaster. “What is to happen to the boy?”

“He is going to live with his aunt and uncle, Lily’s sister and her husband.”

“Why isn’t he going to live with Sirius? As the boy’s godfather, he would be Harry’s guardian.”

“Sirius is the one who betrayed Lily and James. He is the one responsible for their murders,” Dumbledore stated.

Remus’s eyes widened in horror. “No, that’s not possible. Sirius would never work for You Know Who. He detests the Dark Arts.”

“It seems that he had all of us fooled. He appears to be the only possibility.” Remus sank to the floor and began crying afresh.

“No, no, no, no, no, no. Not Sirius, not Sirius, anyone but Sirius,” he whispered through his tears.

“I am sorry Remus,” said Dumbledore. “Just remember that things are never only as they appear.” With those words Dumbledore departed, exiting the headmasters office and Disapparating to number four Privet Drive, and leaving a broken man in his wake.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh Dumbledore. I always thought that he knew Sirius was innocent, and that he went to look for Peter, but Sirius got to him first.


End file.
